THIS invention relates to a water geyser assembly.
Various different types of water geyser assemblies are known. Such assemblies are predominantly formed from metal, and are prone to rust. Sacrificial anodes merely serve to delay rather than to solve the rust problem.
Various fibre reinforced plastics material, and in particular glass fibre reinforced plastics materials have in the past been used with a view to overcoming the rust problem, such as the geyser disclosed in South African patent 82/6865. A problem associated with pressurized geysers of this type is that zones of weakness tend to develop, in particular at the interface between the geyser and the geyser fittings.